Hisaya
Hisaya (久永, Hisamiya), also known as Hisaya Ren (久永仁, Hisamiya Jin), is a Seishin Kitsune, otherwise known as a Spirit Fox, and is popularly recognized as the Nine-Tailed Demon (尾の悪魔, Bi no Akuma). She along with her brother Kaito were born in the Vivamus Wood in an unknown land to unknown seishin kitsune parents. She was formerly a test subject of the Organization , and was instilled with the "Akaichi Blood" (金の血青, Kin no Chi Seiketsu) due to the recessive gene she and her brother possessed for being able to harness the blood. This process partially changed her physiology as a kitsune (by turning her blood golden), but she was deemed a failure once K didn't receive the results they were looking for. When she escaped K, something in the plan went wrong and Kaito ended up being stuck in her place. Overcome with grief at the loss of her brother, Hisaya secluded herself within the Astri Mountains for twelve years to hide from the world and herself. After an encounter with the Tengoku Kitsune God, Astolfo, they were able to help turn her grief into a new resolve. Hisaya went on to form an organization she called , a group consisting of kitsunes. The reason for forming the group was to give Kitsunes a safe haven to be from being captured by K, or just for those who needed protection or a place to call home. Unknown to the others within the group, Hisaya also had an ulterior motive for forming Silver Vulpines, which was to band enough kitsune together, that they would eventually rescue Kaito. Hisaya remains mainly unaffected by the Akaichi Blood, but it does give her brief moments of instability, only ranging from a couple of minutes to about thirty where her mind is frayed from the constant pressure of battling the blood within her. Due to this stress, she experiences brief lapses in time. A term coined for this is Gold Sickness, due to the color of the blood. It occurs when the body at first accepts the Akaichi Blood, but then begins to reject it. Hisaya is able to hold many of the symptoms a bay with the help of Mayao's life-sustaining magic. Appearance Personality As both a female and a kitsune with charm, Hisaya knows just how to draw people into her like the moon to the tide. In that way, she can be very adaptable if she needs to be, depending on the type of person she's dealing with, and how their personality plays out. Her in-born charisma enabled her to play out the term "sweet talker" due to her way with words, and ability to attract others to her without much effort. Hisaya doesn't overuse this natural charm to get her way, as it's still just a natural part of her personality. Having such a strong personality, and after her affairs with the organization K, she became even more inclined to be a sort of leader of sorts for those who had escaped K with her, which soon branched out to start Silver Vulpines, encompassing mostly kitsunes. What really makes her come alive, is her knack for caring. Having to be the older sister to Kaito and an older figure for Aiko has lead to her having a very motherly sense about her (especially with her age). Hisaya does care deeply for life, but can sometimes become too involved in another person's problems. She goes down to a point where emotion affects her deeply, in which she spends a lot of time reflecting and analyzing her own feelings. Due to her spirit magic, she has grown greatly in being able to manage hers and others emotions to a point where it doesn't so completely override her senses. A lot of the reasons that pushed her gain a hold of herself, was that while at K they would often bombard and overload her mind and senses with intense emotions in order to cause extreme pain, making her more susceptible to the emotions of others than the average spirit mage. Her inner drive and passion comes from a determination to do her best and strive better than others. Her motivations oftentimes vary, but at the heart of it, she's mostly doing it for those who are closest to her, but her inborn selfishness does slip through at least more than half of the time. Her competitive drive doesn't stem from trying to impress others, like other people, but more from an inner desire to be good at something that she cares about, no matter what it is. If it benefits her, then she's all in, which she's also known for escalating small things into intense competition. Cunning Along with her competitive drive comes a cunningness and a unique mastery of deceit that she knowingly, and unknowingly, applies to just about every aspect of her life. History Past life; Pre-K Post-K Imprisonment Present Time Relationships Magic and Abilities Magic Spirit Magic Spirit Magic (精神魔法, Seishin Mahō): is one of the kistune magics, a Caster Magic, a brand of Elemental Magic for dealing with the essence of souls, and makes use of types of Spirit Summoning Magic. In order for a user to get started in spirit magic, they must have had contact with a spirit somewhere in their lifetime, whether they were just a child and barely remember, or actually helped a spirit. Spirits take the forms of all kinds of living things, ranging from animals to people, and some of the more powerful ones even possess dolls and inanimate objects to comfort a lonely child. Once having had contact with a spirit, it is thought that the individual was branded with the mark of that particular spirit, and other spirits, soul searchers, and even demons can recognize the mark and which spirit it's associated with. Once branded, an individual becomes a sort of relative to that spirit. Different types of spirits can pass down spells that they might've used themselves. The case with Hisaya, is that since she is a Spirit Kitsune (精神の狐, Seishin no Kitsune), she has belonged to both the mortal realm and the spiritual realm since birth. Her type of spirit magic gives her advanced insight and intuition, to be able to converse with those from the spiritual plane, vanquish ill spirits, and call upon the aid of whichever spirit she sees fit. Which comes with limitations, as some spirits refuse to serve someone who is partly spirit but not. Regardless of who wields the magic, the user can channel the souls of other spirits, and even from the internal spirits of an opponent and manipulate them that way, or cause a sickness that spreads throughout the inside of another person without ever touching them. A more passive way to utilize this magic is that some users will even converse with the spirit of their opponent (which is thought to be the pure essence of a person) and subdue them that way. They can even summon other spirits to talk for them. Spirit magic allows the user to be able to handle actual spiritual weapons that are said to be cleansed so pure, that only a spirit or spirit mage can wield it, or they can craft spiritual weapons. What makes it different than a Molding Magic is that instead of creating any kind of versatile object with their magic, spirit magic instead takes the basis of an already made weapon and can either a). enchant the weapon and completely warp it to the user's needs, or b). create the weapon purely from the caster's own spirit energy instead of utilizing their magical power. This way, the more pure a person's soul is, the stronger the craft and the more intricate the weapon. Along with the spirit that contacted them, they can employ any of the powers from that spirit and channel it through the weapon. The user can manipulate their own soul, giving them the ability to completely detach their soul from their body and move throughout the mortal plane of existence without suffering bodily injuries or death to actual body, unless they were to engage an ill spirit, or suffer taint from a demon. In this spiritual form, their actual bodies remain at rest, and the user is not able to be seen by mortals. This leads them to being able to due extraordinary feats that they normally couldn't do due to the laws of physics, such as jump freakishly high, or withstand most attacks or falls that would have shattered a person's bones. While in spirit form, the user can't lay damage on normal mortal people and things—as they would pass right through them—but they can harm beings that teeter on the spiritual-mortal plane, or other people that have either been contacted by a spirit or demon, born from a spirit or demon, or even a person with enough chakra training and a strong enough soul essence would be able to see them in spiritual form as well. Offensive Magic= *'Spirit Manifestation' (現れの精神, Araware no Seishin): Without changing into her true form, Hisaya can instead take her true form and project it into a tangible spiritual manifestation. This form gains an ethereal appearance, and is around twenty feet tall, with all nine tails of her kitsune form. Since this is just a manifestation of her inner spirit and not actually her, the giant kitsune cannot use her magic, but can still deal damaging moves as any other animal. **'Inner Beam' (内側ビーム, Uchigawa Bīmu): One spell the manifestation of her spirit can do is charge up a breath attack in its mouth, before blasting out a spiritual beam at the opponent. Another way Hisaya uses this spell is to enact it without summoning her spirit manifestation, and instead jump right away to blasting out a powerful inner beam from her core, where her true form actually resides. *'One's Independent Spirit' (独立した精神, Dokuritsu shita seishin): The user can recall the power of former souls they have collected, or fused with, to enhance the user's own spirit, coming in handy during situations that can test the user's spiritual fortitude and grants spiritual abilities depending on whom the spirit came from. The user's soul becomes unable to be bound by anything and live free without anything holding it back, although it is also strengthened by the user's desire to get what they want, no matter the cost. Giving the user an ability to possess an uncommonly potent spirit and gain highly formidable abilities as a result of the soul's power. The only way to recall the spirit back into the user's body is to speak an incantation: "I return thy spirit and soul to commit to me once more. Banished, no, contained, no, but upholding thy caster's will, shalt rejoin in mind, body, and soul." whilst drawing their own blood. Due to the time it requires to make the re-joining spell, it is best if the user has reached a moment of peace, or is not fighting. For if a user has inner turmoil, the independent spirit can reject the re-joining spell out of distaste for such an environment. If the spirit refuses its caster, the spirit's potency and high power, has a chance to become unstable and act of it's own, completely disregarding its caster's will and wishes. Once past this point, the spirit transforms from a semi-tangible pure ethereal form, to a solid black form, where it's intentions become malevolent. The user still has a chance to forcefully re-join the spirit with their body, but if they do, they run the risk of the spirit's malice completely consuming their heart and taking over their entire body, where the user will become lost within their own spirit and mind. *'Feeding Frenzy' (熱狂的な食事, Nekkyō-tekina Shokuji): Hisaya can use this spell a multitude of ways. One way is for her to take some portion of her soul and infect her opponent with it to where they'll only feel something similar to an insect bite. Once inside, Hisaya is able to telepathically commune with her split soul, enabling it to "feast" on her opponents own soul to weaken them, or on any body part, disintegrating it into spiritual power so her soul can control that part of the body. A good example is when Hisaya injected a portion of her spirit into Dr.Ginning's body, and ate away at his soul's legs, allowing Hisaya to control his every walking movement, similar to that of body manipulation. If the target is given the right amount of spiritual healing and prayers, their own spirit is able to regrow/repair its legs, returning the "paralyzed" limbs back to full functionality. Another method is for Hisaya to commune directly with the other person's spirit, and turn it against it's own person. Most ways Hisaya is able to do this is to convince the spirit that it's really a whole other being, and that it's being held contained. Since freedom appears to most—if not all—spirits, this tactic generally works. Of course, if a person is spiritually strong enough, they can attempt to regain control over their own soul. Hisaya can spend however long she wants tainting the person's soul, from spending mere minutes on weaker ones, to whispering to the stronger ones for weeks. |-| Defensive Magic= *'Spiritual Barrier' (霊的障壁, Reiteki Shōheki): Being the most simple spell, Hisaya creates a white line on the ground, erecting a near-invisible wall in front of her, stopping almost all attacks. This spell works most effectively against other spirits, or demonic things, and curses. **'Sacred Territory': The user can create an area protected by divine power which destroys/damages/repels/purifies anything of evil that attempts to enters its range of influence. This ability is a powerful defensive skill which allows a user to hold off even the most powerful of dark entities to formulate a counterattack. *'Imprisonment Barrier' (投獄の障壁, Tōgoku no Shōheki): Unlike the Spiritual Barrier, Hisaya takes a person's inner spirit or energy and creates an intangible, mental entrapment. This imprisonment temporarily separates a person's mind from their spirit, much like a cord becoming tangled and unable to fully establish a connection. The person is left in whatever last position they had taken and is unable to move on their own accord. Breaking free from this spell is next to impossible, making it more efficient than other entrapment spells since there is nothing to break out of or free from. *'Bleeding Amulet: Mythical Defense' ( , Shukketsu mayoke: Shinpi-tekina bōei): *'Twelfth Wall of Banimas' (第亥壁の聖杯, '' Dai Kai Kabe no Seihai''): |-| Supplementary Magic= *'Spirit Infusion' (精神注入, Seishin Chūnyū): Is mainly used as spell for others. Hisaya is able to empower other people or beings with spiritual energy, energizing them and giving them little boosts in certain areas. Depending on that person's strengths, the Spiritual infusion will benefit the person that way. She enacts this spell by simply touching them and allows her body to be a conduit for infusing more spiritual energy. There have been a couple of times where Hisaya has done this for inanimate objects, able to manipulate that object's qualities and efficiencies. Doing this takes a greater toll on her magic power and stamina due to having to give something spiritual energy that isn't alive. Hisaya can use her own spiritual force to infuse with someone, but doing this can be deadly for both parties. *'Ethereal Form' (エーテル形式, Ēteru keishiki): Aural Magic Aural Magic (聴覚魔法, Chōkaku Mahō): is generally associated with being an emanation of emotional, mental and spiritual levels that surrounds the body of a living being. Aura's are seen in colors representing that being's feelings or emotional state, becoming an essential part of that individual. Some mages have figured out how to harness their own aura and manipulate it into spells, employing a bit of themselves into their magic. This gives their magic a trump card, since the spells can be increased when the caster is feeling that particular emotion. Such as, if the caster is angry, their spells become more powerful, if they're sad, they're spells can have a melancholy effect on the opponent and so on. Depending on the amount of emotion that is poured into a spell, it can cause different spells to change a different color based on that feeling. Anger being red, sadness being blue, and joy being pink. Hisaya has the ability to connect with another person's aura and obtain a sense of what their feeling. She is essentially able to see people's memories passed on their aura and emotions alone, such as she can tell if someone's house burned down in their past, or if they were abused by a loved one, based off of a multitude of emotions the person could be feeling at the moment. Hisaya can even view past auras that are still harbored in a person's soul. Another feature of her magic is to be able to "hollow" herself out by emptying out her own aura, and then absorbing an opponent's auras, either to take away their reason for fighting, or to help someone forget something. The cost of doing this is becoming overwhelmed by that person's aura and either being consumed by it, or unable to express any other emotion except the ones that she stole. Offensive Magic= *'Three-Way Looking Glass' (三方鏡, Mikata Kagami): |-| Defensive Magic= *'Svalinn Heitir' (喉を砕く, Nodo o Kudaku): *'Kami Tebukuro' (鉄の拳銃, Tetsu no Kenjū): A pair of gauntlets, to which Hisaya traveled to Prosedda in order to find, are said to have been forged by the spirits that served the gods as a gift to Astolfo. These gloves were lost to time when they fell from the heavens, but Astolfo himself was able to point them out to her. The iron gauntlets were made of a fully-tangible spiritual energy, meaning that Hisaya could bond the gloves to her soul and draw them out whenever she saw fit. With these gloves, Hisaya proceeded to craft aural magic into them. When she is in battle, she can draw forth these gauntlets and have absorb just about all aura-oriented attacks (mainly being magic correlating directly with the opponents aura or feelings and emotions. The more emotion put into an attack, the more her gauntlets absorb and are then able to deflect back at the opponent in a supercharged blast. |-| Supplementary Magic= *'Veiled Essence' (隠れた粋, Kakureta Sui): Abilities Seishin Tēru Seishin Tēru (精神尾, Shiayau Kami-o): translates to Spirit Tails. Every kitsune—depending on their type—has the ability to manifest their tails in their human form. A kitsune's strength is determined by the amount of tails they can manifest. Hisaya is considered one of the strongest kitsunes in existence due to her ability to have nine tails, the highest known record. Although their has been a legendary rumor of a ten-tailed kitsune. Hisaya's tēru is silver, the same as her hair and ears. When in her kitsune form, she is one of few who is able to hide the true number of her tails by only displaying one. She can generate as many as she wants (up to nine) one at a time, instead of only being able to draw out all nine at once. With time and practice, most kitsunes can master that ability as well, which serves to further confuse the enemy if Hisaya draws out some, and then some more. A kitsune's tēru is highly flexible, and is incredibly firm and sturdy, to the point where it can cut through steel beams. Their base structure is also similar that of lizards, where a kitsune's tēru can be cut off, but they can regenerate as many as they initially have. Being a seishin kitsune, Hisaya's tēru is imbued with spiritual properties. She can turn the tips of her tails intangible and pierce her opponents. From there, Hisaya has the ability to literally rip a person's soul/spiritual essence from their body. It doesn't kill them, but turns the host in a husk. Normally a person's soul can last 48 hours being separated from the body before both the soul and body die. Along with gaining intangible properties, Hisaya can phase her tēru through walls and underground discretely. The length her tails can extend are known to be immeasurable; she can seemingly extend her tails for meters. Kitsune Physiology *'Immense Physical Prowess': **'Regeneration': **'Accelerated Speed & Reflexes': **'Immense Endurance': While escaping K, Hisaya was able to endure multiple blows from Karasuki's possessed state, and keep fighting off the other members of K without much hindrance. Hisaya has been able to maintain consciousness even after being smashed through rocks and buildings. Her endurance happens to also be powered by the power and will of her soul to keep going on. With a soul such as hers, it refuses to accept defeat, even if her body wants to. *'Heightened Senses': *'Spiritual Manipulation': Mental Abitilies *'Keen Intellect': *'Deceptive' Quotes Hisaya Quotes= Trivia Category:Raven Queen Female Category:Raven Queen Character Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Kitsune Category:Fox Category:Will Magic User Category:Aural Magic User Category:Spirit Mage Category:Spirit Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages